Sacrificioiay
by mariii primex
Summary: La historia relata la vida de dos hermanos gemelos uno llamado Ángel y Andreu... quienes despues de mucho tiempo aun no han podido olvidar la trágica muerte de sus padre, un dia una serie de jovenes delincuentes por envidia y odio buscan tener un pleito con los hermanos, después de retirarse de clase esos delincuentes los acorralan y eso termina con la muerte de uno de los hermanos


Sacrificio:

Andreu Marshall y Ángel Marshall, dos hermanos gemelos extremadamente iguales, Ellos vivían con sus abuelos en una casa grande muy cercana a un templo llamado Kami, en las afueras de Barí, ¿se preguntaran por sus padres?, ellos murieron en un trágico accidente Aéreo. Los gemelos y sus abuelos estaban muy tristes por la pérdida de esas maravillosas personas, Andreu era el que más sufría por la muerte de sus padres no quería comer ni dormir estaba devastado. Llego el día de ir a clases y Andreu no quería ir pero su hermano le insistió que fuera diciéndole:

.- ¿"Sino vas quien me cuidara de los bravucones"?

Hasta que se decidió ir, los dos hermanos llegaron a la academia "San miguel" todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas no habían visto chicos tan bellos jamás, entraron al salón y Ángel (el más tímido) estaba rojito y con la cabeza abajo mientras su hermano con su cara serio y viendo hacia el vacío no le importo nada llego la profe dio la clase por una hora y media y sonó el timbre para ir a recreo. Ángel vio una fuente y le dijo a su hermano que fueran ahí se sentaron mientras comían llegaron unos chicos llamados: Daniel Anzola, Miguel torres, Jesús Marcado y Manuel Mendoza, Andreu los ve y les pregunta:

.- ¡¿Qué quieren?!

Ángel nervioso se pone atrás de su hermano ellos comienzan a decir:

- ¡váyanse de aquí estorban! No necesitamos a basuras como ustedes aquí. Andreu se ríe al escucharlos les dice:

.- "¿nosotros estorbando? No para nada, ustedes si, váyanse" vuelve a reír.

Ellos humillados porque había muchos estudiantes, se van pero no sin antes decir:

- "¡Nos las pagaran cuídense!".

Vuelven a clases de matemáticas… pasan dos horas y media, suena el timbre de salida, salen, se van, los chicos los siguen, antes de ir a que sus abuelos pasan al parque donde solían ir con sus padres. Los chicos Daniel, Miguel, Jesús y Manuel los rodean con varios mafiosos armados y Daniel dice:

- "les dije que tuvieran cuidado",

se ríe unos de los mafiosos dispara .. Ángel se sobre pone a la situación, le pega el disparo en el pecho, cae Andreu viendo a su hermano ahí desangrándose empieza a llorar y lo agarra y Ángel le dice

.- "hermano era mi turno de protegerte".

Todos salen corriendo de la escena porque el ruido había llamado la atención de la gente al llegar todos llamaron una ambulancia, pero ya era muy tarde. Él ya estaba muerto cuando había llegado al hospital, Andreu empapado en lágrimas al igual que sus abuelos.

Al pasar unas horas su mente se llenó de odio , impotencia y fuertes deseos de venganza decidió ir por quienes habían acabado con su hermano porque hicieron de su vida una gran tragedia causándole tanto dolor, pero era tarde se habían marchado esa misma noche, al regresar a casa para buscar ropa para cambiarse entra al cuarto donde dormía con su hermano y volvió a caer en llanto al acordarse de su fallecido hermano, salió del lugar corriendo se dirigió al cuarto de de sus abuelos reviso en todo el lugar encontrando bajo la cama de sus abuelo una vieja pistola la cual iba a usar, no para vengarse si no para terminar con el sufrimiento de su vida y gran impotencia por no haber podido proteger a su hermano tomo el armamento y lo coloco dentro de su boca se iba a disparar, y no tenía nada que pensar, no quería ni deseaba vivir más.

Era para el más importante reunirse con su hermano y padres más allá justo cuando iba a tirar del gatillo se hicieron sobre el tres luces las cuales entraron por la ventana, una de esas luces le mostro a el reflejo de Ángel con sus padres.

Observa detenidamente atreves de la luz empieza a escuchar la voz de su hermano Angel que le dice:

.- "hermano vive aun no es tu tiempo de venir con nosotros , vive por mí y nuestros padres ten una familia , muchas aventuras, te esperaremos aquí en el cielo, para que en tu momento cuando estés aquí nos cuentes todas tus historias".

su mama le dice;

- "cuida de mi madre y tu abuelo",

su papa le dice:

-"no vivas con odio, tristeza ni con el sentimiento de venganza en tu corazón, nosotros estamos bien, conservamos la esperanza de que cuando sea tu tiempo puedas reencontrarte con nosotros y puedas venir con toda tu familia y podamos conocernos y caminar juntos y volver a estar felices en tan maravilloso lugar, hasta pronto hijo vive con muchas ganas y ten fe porque te estaremos esperando aquí en el paraíso tu hermano, tu madre y yo "TE AMAMOS". Se retira poco a poco la deslumbrante luz estando lejos y un poco difuminada la luz escucha las últimas palabras de Ángel cuando queda poco le dice:

"me sacrifique por ti, hermano esa fue mi sacrificio por ti TE AMO" y terminan por desaparecer los destellos. Andreu queda con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero feliz porque vio a su hermano y padres, sonríe porque sabe que no está solo.


End file.
